


Found

by Flame3993



Category: newscapepro - Fandom
Genre: Newscapepro - Freeform, Newscapepro scp - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23586436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flame3993/pseuds/Flame3993
Summary: Uni looked at the new Site he was assigned to. After a few months of inspection by the O5 council, he was deemed cured from SCP-610. Now he was starting a job here at the new Site. However, he didn't know a certain friend was there.In other words, Uni lived through SCP-610, and went to work at a site Cory was at. Cory, the person who thought his friend was dead.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Found

Uni sighed out, looking around at the new site he was going to be working at. The O5 members seemed to all agree that he would fit in well here, ever since the site wide breach and his contamination of SCP-610. All O5 members seemed impressed that he was able to survive the SCP, and so was he. Even though he took the cure, it still was undecided if it would truly work.

The only reason why he was able to survive it was because of Cory, and now he has no clue whether or not Cory is alive. If only he didn’t open the door to that infected scientist then he would be with Cory, alive or dead, he does not know. He was knocked out of his musings when a scientist walked towards him. “I assume you are Uni, the new researcher?” His high pitched voice spoke.

Probably an accident with an SCP. He thought grimly. It’s not like it’s rare or anything for scientists and researchers to die by SCPs.

“Ah, yes.” Uni answered. “Yes I am.”

“Ah good.” He looked Uni up and down. “I assume you are not new to the SCP foundation.”

Uni gave a nod. “Worked in the SCP foundation for a while now. I was just transferred here.”

“Alright then. My name is Dr. Patience. I was assigned to show you around the place and introduce you into a few people by the General. Your ID card and clearance card is being made as we speak, so you should receive it tomorrow morning at the latest. For now, you’ll have to stick by me.”

“Doesn’t sound too bad.” Uni commented. “Where to first?”

“I’ll show you the main lab first. One person I want you to meet should be arriving soon anyways.” Dr. Patience spun and walked off, and Uni followed. “What clearance will you be?” Dr. Patience asked.

“Level three.” 

Dr. Patience swiped his card, unlocking a door. “Alright then. I have a clearance three too, so ask any questions you may have.”

Instantly, a question came out of Uni. “How often do containment breaches happen here?”

The question seemed to raise a laugh out of the scientist. “You clearly know the Foundation. Breaches here don’t happen too often, but let’s not speak too soon.”

Uni knew what he ment. It was just a normal day when the site breach happened. If he knew that was going to happen, he would’ve never let Cory enter the building. No he could be dead for all he knew. God, it was all his fault.

Uni gave up searching for him after a while. When he first was considered cured by the O5 members, he instantly called Cory’s phone number, only to receive a message saying that the number is no longer in use. He called the number over and over, only to receive the same thing.

“Here is the lab!” Dr. Patience exclaimed, opening the door to reveal it.

It was bigger than most labs, Uni would admit. Two testing chambers were seperated by glass on one wall, while tables filled with papers and beakers on top. Computers laid here and there, showing their login screen for anyone who wanted to use them. 

“Odd…” Dr. Patience looked up at a clock on the wall, muttering to himself. “He should’ve been here already, but then again, he is always late…”

“You’re friend?” Uni guessed.

“Ya,” He sighed out. “I want to be surprised by his lateness but…”

“You can’t.” Uni finished. He knew what it was like to deal with someone like that. He knew quite a few people that were like that. Most were colleges and co-works, but the main one was Cory.

He frowned. Why now of all times to bring up things about he MIA friend? Is it because he is back in the foundation?

“Yes.” Dr. Patience nodded. “Now where is-Oh! There you are Bricky! And SCP-999, nice to see you.”

Said SCP (Uni was unsure on how to feel about seeing it again) bounced around what Uni presumed to be Bricky, clearing playing with the Lego doll/person. Uni wasn’t sure what it was supposed to be. “This is Bricky.” Dr. Patience introduced. “He tends to help me around in the lab and make sure no one breaks anything.”

“Hi Bricky.” Uni spoke. “Hi SCP-999.” 

Dr. Patience gave a sideway look at him. “It seems that you already know SCP-999?”

Uni sighed. Saying what happened before he moved here wasn’t on his agenda, but it may be on it soon. “I met him during a site wide containment breach. Didn’t know he was still around.”

“Site wide?” Dr. Patience didn’t look as surprised as he was expecting, which he wasn’t sure if it was a good or bad thing. 

“Yes.” Uni looked into one of the empty testing chambers, not saying anything else. Best if he forgot all the terror that happened there. A door slammed open suddenly, causing both of them to turn to see who made such a noise.

Uni felt the breath squeeze out of him, and his body disagreed with the notion to breathe in. Cory stood there, kneeled over, using the door frame as a crutch. “Sorry Dr. Patience,” He gasped out. “Lost track- of time.”

Cory looked up, and froze, about what Uni was experiencing. 

Cory was okay. Cory was okay. Cory was okay! Uni couldn’t believe it. His friend was alright! He didn’t drag him into a building that was inevitably going to (not) kill him! 

“Ah, Cory. Glad to see you could make it.” Dr. Patience spoke, not realizing the two other occupants were frozen in an eye staring contest. “This is Dr.-”

“Uni?” Cory’s voice cracked. Neither one seemed to realize the surprise and shock on Dr. Patience’s face.

Uni took a shuddering breath. Cory was in front of him. Cory was alright. “Cory.” Uni blinked his eyes, trying to rid the tears forming.

“UNI!”

Before Uni could process what was happening, Cory ran at him and tackled him into a hug. Literally. Uni hit the ground with a hard thump, but he couldn’t careless. Cory was alright and healthy. Sure his back will be bruised, but his friend isn’t dead. 

Cory’s face was buried in the crook of his neck, and Uni could feel his body shaking as he wrapped his arms around Cory. He could make out nonsense, jumbled up words that Cory was speaking. Most being, “I thought you died’, ‘what the hell’, and ‘don’t do that again’.

“It’s okay.” Uni comforted. “I lived. I’m okay.”

Uni heard the door open again, and a female voice spoke up. “Dr. Patience, have you-” It stopped suddenly, and Uni was pretty sure the female was staring at Cory and him on the floor hugging. “What?”

Dr. Patience didn’t give an answer, and considering he was behind them, he couldn’t see Dr. Patience’s reaction.

Cory sat up, and looked at Uni. Uni noticed that Cory was still the lightweight he was, although clearly stronger, considering that he tackled Uni to the ground. Cory’s eyes were wet, and so were Uni’s. “You’re an idiot.” Cory wiped his eye with the palm of his hand.

Cory stood up, and held a hand out for Uni, which Uni took. Way stronger, Uni realized, as it took nothing for Cory to help him up. Now that his vision wasn’t being blocked by a blond on top of him, he got a clear view of the female that spoke. Blue, bob styled hair, and pale skin was the first thing he noticed. “Oh! He-Hey Lara!” Cory chirped out.

Uni watched as Lara’s face grew a slightly redder, and he felt surpise go through him. Did Cory manage to get a girlfriend, and in the SCP Foundation no less? Or have they yet passed that uncomfortable crush stage?

“He-Hey Cory.” Lara greeted. “I was going to say that Triana is calling a meeting, but then I came here and…” She just gestured into the room. “And who is that?”

Uni felt a smile come on his face. “I’m Uni, a researcher, nice to meet you.”

“Lara, technician for the Alpha Strike Team, and Cory, we have a new mission.”

It took longer than Uni would like to admit to connect the dots. How Cory apparently had to go to a meeting with Lara, and how Lara was in the Alpha Strike Team. Cory groaned out. “We just got back though...Ugh. I have to go Uni. Don’t go pulling another dying card until I get back.” He slapped the top of his head. “And don’t do that again!”

Uni gave a weak smile. “I’ll try not to. Don’t get killed. I’d like to catch up.”

“Me too.”

With that, Cory and Lara left, leaving Dr. Patience and Uni the only humans in the lab. “I see you know Cory.” Dr. Patience spoke after an uncomfortable silence.

“Ya.” Uni gave a nod. “So, how long has he had a crush on that Lara girl?”

Dr. Patience threw his hands up. “Thank you!”


End file.
